Kınayıcı nefis
Nefs Nedir Kendisini kınayan, işlediklerinden dolayı pişmanlık duyan ve kendini hesaba çeken nefisAllah Teâlâ Kur'an-ı Kerim'de insan nefsini üç sınıf olarak değerlendirmektedir Bunlardan biri insanı kötülük yapmaya teşvik eden nefs-i emmâre (Yusuf,12/53) ikincisi kötülüklerden dolayı kendini kınayan nefs-i levvâme (el-Kıyame, 75/2) üçüncüsü ise Allah'ın şeriatından bir sapma göstermeden dosdoğru yürüyen ve bu halinden dolayı tatmin olan nefs-i mutmainne (el-Fecr, 89/27) dir Allah Teâlâ Kıyamet suresinde kıyametin mutlaka gerçekleşeceğini ortaya koymak üzere kıyamet gününe, peşinden de nefs-i levvâme üzerine yemin etmektedirKıyamet gününe yemin ederim Pişmanlık duyan nefse (nefs-i Levvâmeye) yemin ederim (el-Kıyame, 75/ 1-2)Nefs-i Levvâmeden neyin kastedildiği üzerinde müfessirler bir birinden farklı görüşler ileri sürmüşlerdir Aralarında Said ibn Cubeyr, İkrime ve Abdullah ibn Abbas'ın bulunduğu bazı müfessirler, nefs-i levvâmenin kendisini iyilikte de kötülükte de kınayan nefis olduğunu kabul etmişlerdir (İbn Cerir et-Taberî Tefsir Mısır 1968, XXlX,174) İbn Abbas kınamayı mutlak anlamda almış ve nefs-i levvâmeye, kınayıcı nefis demiştir (Taberî aynı yer) Buna göre levvâme tabiri, nefsin bütün yönlerini kapsamaktadır Yani o nefis, kıyamet günü her durumda kendisini kınayacaktır Kötülük işlemişse, kendisine zarar verecek böyle bir şeyi neden yaptığı için kendisini kınar ve pişmanlık duyar; iyilik yapmışsa elinde imkan olduğu halde neden daha fazlasını yapmadığı için kendisini eleştirir ve pişmanlığını dile getirir (İbn Kayyım, el-Cevziyye, et-Tibyan fi Aksamil-Kur'an, Beyrut 1988, 35) Resulullah (sas)'in şu hadisi buna işaret etmektedir: "İyi veya günahkâr hiçbir nefis yoktur ki kıyamet günü kendini kınamasın" (Alûsî, Ruhul-Meani, Kahire ty, XXlX, 136)Mücahid'e göre ise nefs-i levvâme, muttakı insanların nefsidir Bu kimseler yapma fırsatını kaybettikleri iyilikler için pişmanlık duyar ve kendilerini kınarlar Katade'nin de içinde bulunduğu diğer bir grup, levvâmeden fâcir kimselerin kastedildiği görüşündedir Bunlar kıyamet gününde işlediklerinin pişmanlığını duyacak ve neden kötü ameller işledikleri için kendilerini kınayacaklardırBundan, kendi nefsini Cennetten çıkarılmayı gerektiren bir amel işlediği için sürekli kınayan Hz Adem (as)'ın kastedildiğini ileri sürenler de olmuştur (Alûsî, aynı yer) İbn Cerir et-Taberi nefs-i levvâme hakkındaki farklı görüşlerin temelde birbirine çok yakın olduklarını, dolayısıyla nefs-i levvameden, iyilikte de kötülükte de kendini kınayan ve kaçırdıkları fırsatlar için pişmanlık duyan nefislerin kastedildiğini söylemektedir Ayetin zahirine uygun olan anlamın da bu olduğunu belirtmiştir (Taberî, XXlX, 175)Hasan el-Basrî de aynı görüşte olup şöyle demektedir Allah'a yemin ederim ki gerçek mümin sürekli olarak kendi nefsini kınar O,Şu sözümle neyi kastetdim? Bu yemeği yememdeki gayem neydi? Kalbimden geçen şu düşünceden elde etmek istediğim nedir?" der Fısk içinde bulunan kimse ise kendi nefsini asla kınamaz" (İbn Kesir, Tefsîrul-Kur'anil-Azîm İstanbul 1985, XIII, 300; İbn Kayyım, age, 35) İbn Kayyım, nefsin levvâme ile nitelenmesinin sebebinin risalet ve Kur'an'ın tasdik edilmesinin gerekliliğini açıkça ortaya koymak için olduğunu bu tasdik olmadan nefis için başka bir kurtuluşun asla var olmadığını söylemektedir (İbn Kayyım, age 38)baktabul Fî Zilâlil-Kur'anda farklı görüşlerin tamamı zikredildikten sonra şöyle denilmektedir Biz nefs-i levvâmenin anlamı hakkında Hasan el-Basrî'nin tefsirini tercih ediyoruz Levvâme ile nitelendirilen uyanık, korkan ve işlediklerinden pişmanlık duyan bu nefis, kendini hesaba çeker, etrafını görüp gözetir arzularının iç yüzünü bilir Böylece kendisini aldanmaktan kurtarır Böyle bir nefis Allah katında iyidir İşte bu yüzden Allah Teâlâ onu, yemin ederken kıyametle birlikte zikretmiştir Karşısında ise, günah işleyen nefis söz konusu edilir İnsanın içinde günah işlemeyi arzulayan ve isyan yollarında yürümeye devam etmeyi isteyen nefistir Gerçek dini yalanlar, ondan yüz çevirir kendisiyle aynı durumda olanların yanına biraz daha yarar elde etme ümidiyle gider Ne kendini hesaba çeker, ne yaptıklarından pişmanlık duyar, ne aldırış eder, ne de günah işlediğinin farkında olur (Seyyid Kutub Fî Zilalil-Kur'an, Kıyamet suresi tefsiri)Ayette Allah Teâlâ'nın kıyametle birlikte nefs-i levvâme üzerine yemin edip etmediği konusunda müfessirler farklı görüşler ileri sürmüşlerdir Bazıları nefs-i levvamenin başındaki la"nın olumsuzluk bildirdiğini diğer bazıları da kasem için kullanıldığını kabul etmişlerdir Hasan el-Basrî; Allah Teâlâ, kıyamet üzerine yemin etmiş ancak, nefs-i levvâme üzerine kasem etmemiştir demektedir Katade ise her ikisine birlikte yemin edildiğini; İbn Kesîr de Katade'nin görüşünün doğru olduğunu bildirmektedirler (İbn Kesir, VIII, 301; Ayrıca bk, İbn Kayyım, age, 34-38, 188) NEFS-İ LEVVÂME Sözlükte "kınayıcı nefis" anlamına gelen nefs-i levvâme tasavvufta, kalbin nuru ile bir parça nurlanmış, o nur ölçüsünde uyanıklık kazanmış nefis demektir. Bir âyette şöyle buyrulmaktadır: "Hayır, daima kendini kınayan nefse and içerim." (Kıyame, 75/2). Bu nefis, kıyamet günü dünyada iken yaptığı kötülüklerden ve elindeki imkân ve fırsatları en iyi şekilde değerlendirmediğinden dolayı pişmanlık duyar. Levvâme sıfatını alan nefis, yaptığı kötü işlerin farkındadır, gafletten bir nebze sıyrılmıştır. Yeterince olgunlaşmadığı için kötülükleri işlemeye devam eder. Ancak bununla birlikte nefsini hesaba çeker ve yaptığı kötülüklerden tevbe eder. (M.C.) NEFSİN MERTEBELERİ - NEFS-İ LEVVÂME Hakk’ın emirlerine kısmen uyan; men ettiklerinden ise bazen kaçınan kaçınamadığında pişman olan; kendini zaman zaman kınayan ve levm eden nefistir. Bu mertebedeki nefis terbiyenin başlangıcını görmüş, tezkiyeden bir nasip almış ve şeriatın emirlerine itaat etmeyi istemiştir. Lâkin henüz kendine hâkim olabilme, kötü isteklerini tamamen reddedebilme arzusuna kavuşmamıştır. Öyle ise hasenatıyla mesrur, seyyiâtıyla mahzun olan nefistir. Cenâb-ı Hak şöyle buyuruyor: “Kendini kınayan (pişmanlık duyan) nefse yemin ederim (diriltilip hesaba çekileceksiniz).” 1 Nefs-i levvâmenin seyri illallah (ancak Allah)tır. Âlemi, berzah âlemidir. Yeri, gönüldür. Hâli sevgidir. Dayanağı, tarikatın erkân ve usullerine uymaktan ibarettir. Sıfatları kınama, heves, halka itiraz, yalvarma, temenna, gizli riya, makam sevgisi ve şehvettir. Emmâre nefsin bazı alışkanlıklarının kalıntıları yine bu nefiste vardır. Fakat bütün bu vasıflarla birlikte yine bu nefis hakkı hak, bâtılı bâtıl görür ve bilir ne var ki bu sıfatlarla huzursuzdur. Ne yapsın ki tamamen kendini bunlardan kurtarmaya gücü yetmiyor. Fakat şeriata karşı olan sevgisi fazla ve tarikata bağlılığı devamlıdır. Gündüzleri oruç tutmak, geceleri namaz kılmak ve sadaka vermek gibi salih amelleri vardır. Lâkin bu nefse ucûb ile gizli riya girer. Düşünceleri hatalıdır. Bu nefsin sahibi, insanların salih amellerini bilmesini ister. Amelleri insanlar için olmayıp, Allah için olsa da böyledir. İnsanlardan gizlese de amelleri için medh olunmayı ister. Bu arzudan da ikrah edip, rahat bulmaz. Onu tamamen kalbinden söküp atabilse, endişesiz, muhlis olurdu. Allahu Teâlâ şöyle buyuruyor: “Nefsini kötülüklerden arındıran kurtuluşa ermiştir. Onu kötülüklere gömen de ziyan etmiştir.” 2 Nefislerin tezkiyesi ile alâkalı cihad babındaki âyetler ve hadislerde açıkca görülüyor ki nefsin terbiyesi zarûrîdir. Ve çok mühim bir vazifedir. Zira nefis inat ve hiyânet kaynağı, şer ve cinâyet madeni, enfüs ve afâkta fitnelerin menşei, ale’l-ıtlak zulmün zuhurunun sebebidir. Ruh sultanı, akıl veziri ve kalp müftüsünün aralarında ittifak hasıl olsa nefsanî ve tâbi kuvvetlerden muhalefet ve şikak kalkar, gider. Muhbir-i sâdık olan, Peygamber-i zişân sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem efendimiz hazretleri: “... şimdi küçük cihaddan büyük cihada dönüyoruz” buyurmuşlardır. 3 Cenâb-ı Peygamber sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem efendimiz hazretleri diğer bir hadis-i şeriflerinde: “Gerçek mücahid nefs-i emâresiyle cihad eden kimsedir” buyurmuşlardır. 4 İbni Atâ demiştir ki: Nefsin cibilliyetinde su-i edep vardır. Hâlbuki kul edebe mülâzemet etmekle memurdur. Nefis, tabiatı icabı meydan-ı muhâlefette, Allah ve Rasûlünün emirlerine muhalefet etmekte burnunun dikine gider. Kul gücünün yettiği kadar kötü isteklerini reddetmeye çalışmalıdır; nefsinin dizginini bırakmamalıdır; aksi takdirde onun fesadında ortak olmuş olur. Cenâb-ı Hak buyuruyor: “Onun için sen bizi zikretmekten yüz çeviren ve dünya hayatından başka bir şey istemeyen kimselerden yüz çevir.” 5 Hazret-i Peygamber sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem efendimiz şöyle buyurmuşlardır: “Ümmetim için en çok korktuğum, nefislerinin hevâsına tâbi olmaları ve tûl-i emel peşine düşmeleridir.” 6 Ebu Hafs el-Haddad demiştir ki: “Bir kimse nefsini devamlı töhmet altında tutmaz, her halinde ona muhalefet etmez, bütün günlerinde onun hoşuna gitmeyen hayırları icra eylemezse aldanmışlardan olur.” Nefis levvâme sıfatında olduğu sürece bazen galip olur, dediklerini yaptırır. Bazen de mağlup olur, sahibine söz geçiremez. Buna göre kabz ve bast, nefs-i levvâmeden kaynaklanır. Kalp sahibi kimse, kalbe ait vasıfların üzerinde bulunmasından dolayı nuranî bir hicab, nefis sahibi olan kimse de, nefse ait sıfatların bulunması dolayısıyla zulmanî bir hicab altındadır. Kalpten yükselip hicablardan kurtulduğu zaman, hiç bir hâl ona hükmedemez. İşte o zaman kabz ve bastın etkisinden sıyrılmış olur. Kişi kalpten yükselip nurânî hicabın varlığından kurtulduğu, kalp ve nefse ait hicablar olmaksızın kurbiyyet makamına erdiği zaman ne kabz, ne de bast hâline düşmez. Fenâ ve bekâ makamından vücûda döndüğü zaman nurânî varlık olan kalbe döner. O takdirde kabz ve bast da kendine dönmüş olur. Fenâ ve bekâ makamına erdiği zaman kabz ve bast yoktur. Nefsi emmârenin Kibir, riya, gadab, haset, cimrilik, mal sevgisi, hubb-ı riyaset gibi yedi mezmûm sıfatı vardır. Cehennemin de yedi kapısı vardır: Cehennem, Lezâ, Hutame, Saîr, Sekar, Cahîm, Haviye. Kim nefsini bu kötü sıfatlardan temizlerse Cehennemin bu yedi kapısı ona kapanır. Ve Cennete girer. Allahu Teâlâ şöyle buyuruyor : “Ey iman edenler! Allah'tan, O'na yaraşır şekilde korkun ve ancak müslümanlar olarak can verin.” 7 Sebeb-i kâinat ve mefhâr-ı mevcudât peygamber sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem efendimiz hazretleri: “İnsanlar helâk olmuşlardır, ancak âlimler müstesna, âlimler de helâk olmuşlardır, ilmiyle amel edenler müstesna, ilmiyle amel edenler de helâk olmuşlardır, ihlâs sahipleri müstesnâ. Muhlis olanlar da büyük bir tehlike üzeredirler.”8 buyurmuşlardır. Günahkâr insanlar Cenâb-ı Hakk’a karşı dünyada vâki olan kusurları sebebiyle ilâhî adaletin gereği olarak ölümden sonra azap göreceklerdir. Müstehak olacakları bu ceza ise adâlet-i ilâhîyenin icâbâtındandır. Ancak bu cezadan müstesna olanlar İslâmî kaideleri ve şer’î hükümleri ulemadan öğrenmiş olan kimselerdir. Şu kadar var ki bunlar ilimleriyle amel etmedikleri müddetçe, meselâ namazın şartları ve erkânını öğrenip namaz kılmadıkça uhrevî azaptan yakalarını kurtaramazlar. Helâk olanların bir üçüncüsü de ihlâssız amel edenlerdir. Nefislerini tezkiyeye tâbi tutmayanların diğer bir deyişle kibir, hased, riya ve cimrilik gibi kötü huylardan temizlenmeyenlerin amel ve ibadeti, mukaddes ve münezzeh olan zat-ı ecellü a’lâ hazretlerinin kabulüne lâyık olmayacağından onlar da afv ve inâyet-i ilâhî yetişmedikçe azaptan kurtulamazlar. İlim, amel ve ihlâs gibi faziletleri şahsında cem eden havass-ı ümmet ise, şüphesiz azaptan kurtulmuş demektir. Bunlar için bir endişe var ise yalnız azl ve nasb düşüncesidir. Azl, makamlarından uzaklaştırılma, nasb ise, bir makamdan başka bir makama tayin edilmesidir. Cenâb-ı Hak şöyle buyuruyor: “...Ey müminler! Hep birden Allah (c.c)’na tevbe ediniz ki kurtuluşa eresiniz...” 9 Hazret-i Enes (r.a) der ki: “Allah’ın Rasûlü sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem: “Muhakkak ki şeytan hortumunu âdem oğlunun kalbi üzerine bırakır, eğer ademoğlu Allah’ı zikrederse, şeytan gerisin geriye çekilir, eğer Allah’ı unutursa şeytan onun kalbini istilâ eder.” 10 Hak yolun yolcusu, nefs-i levvâme makamında iken, şeytan onu yolundan çevirmek için gelir, ona yaptığı sâlih amellerini, iyi işlerini süslü gösterir; kalbine ucub getirir. İşte sâlik amel yolundan, ucub ile dolup, nefsini beğendikten sonra, şeytan ona suret-i Hakk’tan gelerek “İlimden maksat amel etmektir. Sen salih amelleri yapabiliyorsun. O halde ilim öğrenmene, alimlerle sohbet etmene, vaaz dinlemene hiç ihtiyacın kalmamıştır. O sana vaazü nasihat eden âlim, keşke kendi nefsine söz geçirip, öğüt alsa ve senin amelinin onda biri kadar amel yapsaydı, hakiki kurtuluşa ererdi” der. Böylece ucub kendine yerleşince, kendini büyük, başkalarını küçük görüp, insanlara sui zan eder. Sonunda kötü huylu olur ki kimseden bir nasihat kabul etmez. Aklına göre ibadet edip, cahillik karanlıklarında helâk olur. Sonra bu sâlike yine der ki: “Sana insanların hüsn-i zannı vardır. Amellerini işlerini iyi yap ki, sana uysunlar, bununla kat kat sevaplara kavuş.” Sâlik bu niyetle amelini güzelleştirirse illetli olur. Sonra bu laîn, sâlike der ki: “Sen ibadeti gizli yap. Çünkü Allahu Teâlâ gizli yapılan ameli kabul edip, seni sever. İnsanlar da ihlâsını öğrenip seni severler.” İşte sâlik bu söze uyar ve insanların kendisini sevmeleri arzusuyla, amelini gizlerse riyaya düşer de haberi olmaz. Şeytanın aldatma yolları çoktur. Elinden gelirse sâlikin amelini bozar. Bozamazsa kalbine o amelden efdâl bir amel getirir, fakat sâlikin o ameli yapacak kudreti yoktur. Lâkin ikinci ameli ona güzel, kolay gösterir. Böylece buna başlayıp, birinci amelden geri kalır. Ne var ki onu da tamamlayamaz. İkisinden de mahrum olur. Meselâ şeytan, sâlike der ki: “Sen Allahu Teâlâ’yı ve Rasulunu nasıl seviyorum diyebilirsin? Çünkü ne Kâbe’yi tavaf eder ne Ravza-i Mutahhara’yı ziyarete gidersin. Bu tembellik ve ihmal sevgi ile bağdaşamaz. Sana lâyık olan, Hakk’a tevekkül edip, Beytini hac ve Habib’ini ziyaret sevabını almandır.” Sâlik bu vesveseye kulak verir, azıksız, binek hayvanı olmaksızın, fakir olarak hacılar kafilesi ile Kâbe’ye doğru çıkarsa, yol zahmet ve yorgunluğundan bedeni gidemez hâle gelince evrad ve ezkârı kaçırıp kalbinde melâl bulunca şeytan ona der ki: “Nefsine haksızlık ve zorluk edip de yapamayacağın kadar yüklenme. Namazın kazaya kalsa da, Mekke’de kılarsın. Taassup yönüne gitme.” İşte bu sâlik, acizliğinden şeytanın bu sözüne uyarsa, farzları kılmakta da gevşek davranır. Açlığı ve susuzluğu bastırıp, ahlâkı kötüleşince, yine şeytan ona der ki: “Hak Teâlâ haccı zenginlere farz etmiştir. Senin gibi fakir o Beyt’e nasıl gider? Şüphe yoktur ki seni hac yoluna gönderen istek, ancak şeytanın vesvesesidir.” O zavallı, şeytanın bu sözünden üzülüp, pişman olur. Kazaya razı olmayıp, kalbi kararır, insanların gıybetini yapıp, ayıplama, saldırma ile ırzlarına dil uzatıp, onlara düşmanlık eder. Zira hac yolunda ona ne kimse sadaka verir, ne de iltifat edebilir. O halde kafileyi mahşer yerinin halkı gibi bulup, herkes kendi nefsinin kaygısında olduğundan, o, gıda, yiyecek içecek peşinde olup hac ve ziyaretten nasipsiz kalır. Bir pay olsa da bin belâ ile alır. Hâlbuki önceden memleketinde iken, gönlü rahat ahlâkı iyi idi. Halim selim idi. İnsanları kendine tercih eden cömert ve kerem sahibi idi. Hac yolunda başına gelen korkunç hâllerden ahlâkı kötü, göğsü dar olup, nefsi bahil, haris ve leim oldu. İşte bu sâlik hacca gitmekle kendi yolundan kalıp, başına bu kadar belâlar gelince, şeytan onun yolunu kesmekle arzusuna kavuşur. Hak Teâlâ’nın yardımı o sâlike erişir ve şeytanın bu tür hile ve aldatmalarından kurtulursa, şeriatın edepleri, tarîkatın usülleri ve yüksek himmetle sâlik olur, ilerler. Böylece nefs-i mülhime olup diğer makama kavuşur. Peygamber-i zîşân efendimiz sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem : “Şeytan insanoğlunun kalbine icra-i nüfuz etmek için istîlâ eder. Lâkin kalp Cenâb-ı Allah’ı zikredince meyyûsen geri çekilir. Nisyan ederse, unutursa istîlâ eder ve onu etkisi altına alır”11 buyurmuştur. Hazret-i Peygamber sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem efendimiz: “Allah’ım nefsime takvanı ver. Sen onun velisi ve mevlâsısın. O’nu temizle. Muhakkak ki sen, nefisleri temizleyenlerin en hayırlısısın”12 buyurur. “Ruh kalbe tevdi edilmiş güzel bir sıfat ve ahlâkın menbaı olan latîfe olduğu gibi nefis de kalıba tevdi edilmiş kötü sıfat ve ahlâkın kendinden kaynaklandığı bir latîfedir” denmiştir. Göz görme, kulak duyma, burun koklama, ağız tatma yeri olduğu gibi, nefis kötü sıfatların ruh da iyi ve güzel sıfatların mahallidir. Nefsin bütün ahlâk ve sıfatı iki kökten gelir. Birincisi hafiflik, diğeri de aç gözlülük ve ihtirasdır. Hafifliği cehâletinden, aç gözlülüğü de hırsından kaynaklanır. Hafifliği itibarı ile nefis düz bir satıhta yuvarlanan makaraya benzer. Yaratılışındaki ve fıtratındaki özelliğe göre hareket etmeye devam eder. Hırsı bakımından da kandilin ışığı etrafında dönen sonra da ateşin içerisine kendini atan kelebeğe benzer. Helâkına sebep olan ateşe doğru hücum etmeksizin kendisine yeterli, az bir ışıkla yetinmez. Hafifliğinden dolayı sabırsız ve acelecidir. Akıl, heva ve hevesi hükmü altına alır. Aç gözlülük ve ihtirastan da tama ve hırs meydana gelir. Bu iki vasıf tama ve hırs Hz. Havva Vâlidemiz ve Adem (a.s)’da ortaya çıkmıştır. Cennete tama etmiş ve yasaklanmış ağaçtan yemişlerdir. Nefsin sıfatlarının asıl yaratılışından oluşan bir takım kökleri vardır. Çünkü o topraktan yaratılmıştır. Toprağında kendine has bir özelliği vardır. İnsanoğlundaki zaaf vasfının topraktan, buhl ve cimrilik sıfatının çamurdan, şehvet vasfının pişmiş çamurdan, cehaletinin de “salsal” diye tanımlanan cıvık balçıktan yaratıldığı söylenir. Bu vasıf pişmiş çamura ateş girmesi dolayısı ile, insanda şeytanî bir şeyi bulunduğunu gösterir. Aldatma, hile ve hased gibi kötülükler, şeytanın özü olan ateşin insanın yaratılışına kısmen girmesinden kaynaklanır. Nefsin aslını, kaynağını ve fıtrî karekterini bilen kişi, ona karşı galebe etmenin yaratana sığınmak ve O’ndan yardım istemekle gerçekleşeceğini de bilir. Bir kul, yaratılışında mevcut olan hayvanî iştiyakları ilim ve adl ile eğitip yönlendirmedikçe insanlık derecesine eremez. Şu halde sâlik ifrat ve tefrite düşmeden itidali korumalıdır. Böylece kendindeki manevî hisler güçlenir, bünyesinde mevcut olan şeytanî vasıfları ve kötü ahlâkı anlar ve insanlığın mânâsını kavrar. Bu konuda nefsinin lehine olan şeylere razı olmayacak derecede kemâle erer. Sonra insanın cesedinin içinde altmış adet “Emrâz-ı Bâtınî” vardır. Kibir, hased, riya, ucub, şirk-i hafî, bahillik, enâniyet, şehvânî arzu, dünya muhabbeti, hubb-ı riyâset, gibi. Bu mezmun sıfatlar insanın gönlünden istiğfar, zikrullah, nefis tezkiyesi ve kalp tasfiyesi ile temizlenir. Ve en son bir kalpten hubb-ı riyâset arzusu çıkar. Ubûdiyyet, kul olduğunu bilip Allah (c.c)’na itaat etmektir. Rubûbiyyet Cenâb-ı Hakk’ın her zaman her yerde her mahluka muhtaç olduğu şeyleri vermesidir. Cenâb-ı Hak şöyle buyurmuştur: “Andolsun biz insanı, (pişmiş) kuru bir çamurdan, şekillenmiş kara balçıktan yarattık.” 13 Şurası bir gerçektir ki vecd ve hâl sahiplerinin hâlleri zevk ve vicdan denizinin derinliklerinde oluşan ve ancak vücûd, şuhûd ve yakîn menbaından zâhir olan öyle bir incidir ki akıl ve his dalgıçlarının ona el değdirmesi pek nâdirdir. Kılı kırk yaran akıllar bile onun kıymetini takdirden âcizdir. O halde bu şah incilerin seçilmişlerine sîne sadeflerinde can gibi korunmakta, bu çok değerli cevherler büyüklerin göğüs hazinelerinde saklı durmakta olduğu gün gibi aşikârdır. Her marifet yolcusunun bu engin denize lâyık, her muhabbet tâlibinin bu değeri biçilmeyen yakuta erişmeye muvafık olmadığı bellidir. Mülk ve melekûtun yegâne sahibi olan şanı yüce Allah kullarına hitaben: “Ey kulum senin hayatın ve ölümün, yükselmen ve düşmen, genişlik ve sıkıntın, sıhhat ve afiyetin velhâsıl her nefesin benim kudret elimde olduğu hâlde, yasaklamış olduğum bir fiili ne cesaretle işledin, saadetinin düşmanı olan mel’ûn şeytanın oyununa ram oldun? Ey kulum beni görmez, bilmez mi zannettin? Yahut kendin gibi aciz bir kula karşı gerekli gördüğün haya ve hürmeti bana karşı lüzumsuz mu sandın?” buyuracağı esnada acaba ne gibi bir cevap hazırlanacaktır? Hangi bir filozofun zekâsından hangi bir avukatın kesret-i ma’lûmat ve bilgisinden istifade edilecektir? Heyhât, heyhât... Şunu da ilâve edelim ki, konuşma esnasında cürüm ve hatalarını itiraf ile beraber azarlama ve infiâlden kurtulmak için “Allah gafûrdur” diyen bir takım lâubalîler muhakkak bilsinler ki kendilerini aldatmış olurlar. Cenâb-ı Hak şöyle buyuruyor: “Şu da muhakkak ki ben, tevbe eden, inanan ve yararlı iş yapan, sonra doğru yolda giden kimseyi bağışlarım.” 14 Yasak ve günahlarda ısrar edenler hakkında böyle bir müjde sâdır olması şöyle dursun, aksine Kur’an-ı Celîl hükmüyle Allahu Teâlâ: “Ey İnsanlar! Rabbinize karşı gelmekten sakının. Ne babanın evlâdı, ne evlâdın babası nâmına bir şey ödeyemeyeceği günden çekinin. Bilin ki, Allah'ın verdiği söz gerçektir. Sakın dünya hayatı sizi aldatmasın ve şeytan, Allah'ın affına güvendirerek sizi kandırmasın.” 15 Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin esmâ ve sıfatlarına itikat etmek her mümin için farz-ı ayndır. Meselâ “Gaffar” bağışlayıcı ismi şerîfine güvenerek amel ve ibâdet mecburiyetini lüzumsuz görenlerin “Rezzak” rızık verici ismine güvenerek de dünyevî maişetlerini temin etmek hususunda çalışıp gayret göstermeyi zaid görmeleri gerekir. Birine itikat edip diğerine itimat etmemek mantık ve hikmet cihetinden saygıya lâyık olamaz. Şeriat ve akıl bakımından da sahih bir itikada yaklaşamaz. Cenâb-ı Vâcibü’l-Vücûd cümlemize tam bir akıl ihsan buyursun. Vukûu muhakkak olan ahiret yolculuğunu unutmak isteyenlerden ve geri kalan bir saati bile meçhul olan dünya hayatını mahbûb ve maşuk kabul eden güruhundan eylemesin. ÂMİN 1 Kıyamet Sûresi, Âyet 2 2 Şems Sûresi, Âyet 9-10 3 Beyhâkî 4 Tirmizî, Ahmed bin Hanbel, Ramuzu’l-Ehâdis, cilt.1, sayfa. 233-4 5 Necm Sûresi, Âyet 29 6 İbni Adiy, Cabir (r.a)’dan rivâyet olunmuştur 7 Âl- İmran Sûresi, Âyet 102 8 Aclûnî, Keşfu’l- Hafâ 9 Nur Sûresi, Âyet 31 10 Ramuz el-Hadis, c.1, s.102-9 11 Taberânî, Câmiu’s-Sağir 12 Sahih-i Müslim, cilt. 3, sayfa. 2088, Hadis. no 2722 13 Hicr Sûresi, Âyet 26 14 Tâhâ Sûresi, Âyet 82 15 Lokman Sûresi, Âyet 33 NEFSİN MERTEBELERİ - NEFS-İ MÜLHİME Nefsin mertebeleri - nefs-i mülhime Hakk’ın emirlerine mümkün mertebe uyan, men ettiklerinden âzamî derecede sakınan ve bu hâllerinden dolayı bazı ilâhî ilhamlara nail olan bu makamda, nefs-i mülhimenin seyri, Alallah (Şanı yüce Allah’a) dır. Yani bu makamda sâlikin bâtının da hakîkî iman zuhur eylediğinden şuhûdunda mâsiva kalmaz. Âlemi, ruhlar âlemidir. Mahalli ruhdur. Hâli aşktır. Vâridi, marifettir. Sıfatları ilim, cömertlik, kanaat, tevazu, sabır, tahammül, özrü kabul, hüsnü zan ve eziyetlere katlanmaktır. Bu makamda sâlik bütün insanların kaderlerinin Allah Teâlâ’nın yed-i kudretinde olduğunu müşahade ettiğinden kimseye, hiçbir mahlûka asla, bir itirazı kalmaz. Yine bu nefs-i mülhimenin sıfatları arasında ağlamak, insanları ihmal etmek, hayranlık duymak, havf ve recânın bulunmayışı ve güzel sesleri işitince fazla haz duymak, hararetlenmek, zikrullahı sevmek, Allah ile ferahlanmak, güler yüzle ve hikmetle konuşmak, müşahede ve murakabe etmek bulunur. Cenâb-ı Hak şöyle buyuruyor: “Sonra da ona iyilik ve kötülükleri ilham edene yemin ederim ki.” 1 Peygamber Efendimiz sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem Hazretleri: “Muhakkak ki şeytan âdemoğlunun kan damarlarında dolaşır. Ve ben şeytanın size vesvese vermesinden korkarım.” 2 buyurmuştur. Peygamber-i Zîşân Efendimiz sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem Hazretleri: “Muhakkak sizin Rabbiniz için zamanınızın günlerinde dalgalı gelen rahmet kokuları vardır. Bu koku dalgalarına kalbinizi açıp hazır bulununuz.”3 buyurmuştur. Nefs-i mülhime eğer manevî terakkiye başlamış ve terbiye ve taatını artırmış, fakat arzu ve isteklerini terk etse de unutmamışssa mülhimedir. Arzu ve isteklerini unutmamış demek her ne kadar taatı ve terbiyesi artmışsa da içinde kötülük bulunan fiili icra etmek arzusu tamamen çıkmamış olan nefisdir. Meselâ sigarayı terk eden bir kimsenin seneler geçtiği halde o arzu içinden çıkmadığı gibi. Yani nefs-i mülhime sahibi terk ettiği bir fiili her ne kadar bırakmışsa da içinde hâlâ o arzu ve istek kalmış, daha unutmamıştır. Hz. Peygamber sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem Efendimiz buyurmuşlardır ki: “Dikkat edin vücutta bir et parçası vardır. O ıslah edildiği zaman bütün vücut salaha kavuşmuştur. O fesada uğradığı zaman bütün vücut fesada uğramış olur. O et parçası kalptir.” 4 Bu makamda sâlik mürşid-i kamile muhtaçtır ki onu karanlık şüphelerden kurtarıp nurlu ufuklara çıkarsın. Çünkü bu makamda sâlikin hâli zayıftır. Hakka gidemez ve “Celâl” ile “Cemâl”i ayırt edemez. Ancak bu makamda sâlik latîf, ruhanî, sâdık ve Allah (c.c)’na aşık olur. Ve onun kalbinde irfan nuru güneş gibi doğar; bu nur ruhuna kemâle erme müjdesini verip Allah (c.c)’na kavuşma rüzgarını estirir ve kalbindeki perdeleri kaldırıp nefsinin en büyük ve çirkin zevklerini yok eder. Çünkü bu makam ruhun güzel makamıdır. Ruh ise Allah’ı görmekten utangaçlık duyar. Fakat ruhun duyduğu şiddetli sevinçler Hakk’a kavuşmaya engel olmaktadır. Fakat nurlu perde ve onun sevinçleri beğenilmiştir ve faydalıdır. Çünkü utanma ve sevinme Allah’ın cemâlini ve O’na kavuşmayı arzulamaktır. Bu makamdaki sâlik Allah zikrine devam eder. Arifin kalbinde hâlıkın hakîkati belirir. Ruhunda iman nuru zuhur eder ve onda ilâhî bilgiler doğar. Dünyanın aşağılık lezzetlerinden nefret edip ebedî hayatın devlet ve mutluluğuna şevkle, istekle sarılır. Fakat bu isimden istenen özelliklerin meydana gelmesi için zikrin gizli ve kuvvetli yapılması, nefeslerinin sesini işitip kelimelere kulak vererek zikre devam edilmesi lâzımdır. Aşıklar ise, yakînen bilmişlerdir ki gözden düşmekten murad saygı ve hürmeti gerektiren makam ve şöhretlerden ayrılmaktır. Onlar şeriatın hududunu gözetirler. Ashâb-ı Kirâm’ın hareketlerine uyarlar. Evliyânın âdetleri ile yaşarlar. Halkın nazarında değersiz görünen işleri yaparlar. Bununla beraber bunlar mahbûbûn likâsının bütün engellerini kökünden söküp atarlar. Meselâ süslü ve kıymetli bir elbise giymek için çalışıp yorulmazlar. Ancak sıcak ve soğuğa karşı alelâda bir elbise ile yetinirler. Mahbûba yönelirler, gönülleri sohbette olur ve tefeyyüz ederler. O hasrete, yakınlığa kavuşmaktan lezzet alırlar. Ruhuna zevk ve lezzet verip arifler katında izzet rifat görüp mahbûbu yanında kadrü kıymet bulurlar. Bu makamda arif zaman zaman “Lâ ilâhe illallah” ismi şerifine devam ettikçe gönlünden hikmet pınarları kaynar. Lisanından zülâl-i marifet cereyan eder. Bu makamda sâlik latîf-i ruhânî ve âşık-ı rahmânî olur. Kalbinde irfan nurunu bulur. Ruhu kemal müjdesi bulmuş, kavuşma esintisi yüzünü okşamıştır. Kalbindeki perdeler teker teker açılıp, nefsinin kötü arzu ve emelleri zâil olup gitmiştir. Bu makam ruh makamıdır. Ruh ise, görünmez. Ruh ile hazları toplamakta; onlar da onun yolunu tıkamaktadır. Lâkin nuranî perdeler ve lezzetler makbul ve faydalıdır. Zira onun talebi, cemâl-i müşâhadedir ve vuslat arzusudur. Zül ve iftikâr ile nimetlenir. Şevki galip oldukça sabır ve kararı kesilir. Bu makamda olan aşığın maşukuna şevki galip oldukça, ilâhîler ve nağmeleri dinledikçe mahbûbun şevkinden zevk ve kararı kalmaz. Dizginleri bırakır ve âra giriftâr olmaz. Elbisesini tebdil edip insanların itibarını bir habbeye almaz. Öyle hareket eder ki bir kimsenin yanında hiç kadrü kıymeti kalmaz. O âşık, bu hallerle mânevî lezzet bulur. Bu kendini gözden düşürmekle, doğru, yalancıdan ayrılır. Çünkü muhabbet davasında olan çok ise de sözü doğru olan az bulunur. Muhabbete doğru olan kalbinde mahbûbundan başka şey kalmayan, insanları unutan ve insanlarında unuttukları kimsedir. Muhabbetin bir şartı şudur ki muhib olan elbette mahbûbuna mûtî ve müştak olmalıdır. Bu yüce makâma çıkmak ancak mahbûbun likâsını ve mâşukun cemâlini düşünmek, anmak, hatırlamak ve arzu etmekle olur. Bu makamda sâlike fenâ (yok olma) hâleti (manevî hâli) gelir. Vasat makama çıkıp nefsinin mutmain olmasına vesile olur. Cenâb-ı Hak şöyle buyuruyor: “Ve herkese yaptığının karşılığı eksiksiz ödenir, onlara asla zulmedilmez.” 5 Safra hastalığına müptelâ olan kimse taâmın lezzetini tatmaktan mahrum olduğu gibi maraz-ı kalbîye dûçâr olan kimse de imân-ı hakîkî zevkini tatmaktan mahrum olacağından zevk-i ruhânîye nâil olması marâz-i kalbîsinin zâil olmasına mütevakkıftır. Bu sebeple tezkiye-i nefs zarurî olup, nefs müzekka olmadıkça o kimsenin imanında yakîn hali de pek güç olur. Nefs-i mutmainne olmadıkça mümin hakîkî imana ulaşamaz taklitte kalır. Bu hasta kalbin idrâkine akl-ı meâd, yani ahiret aklı olmak lâzımdır. Akl-ı maâş ise, ancak dünya işlerini müdriktir. Onun endişesi dünyadır. Maraz-ı kalbîsinin âfetini, tehlikesini idrak edip de ehemmiyet vermez, bu sebeple onun ıslahından gafil olup, evâmir-i ilâhîyeye imtisâlden, ibadet ve tâattan mahrum kalmış olur. Hak yolu sâliki, nefs-i mülhime makamında iken şeytan yolunu kesmek için uygun kalıplardan ona girer. Zira bu sâlik adı geçen engelleri geçip bu makamdaki mârifet derecesine gelmiştir; bu desiselere aldanmaktan emin olmuştur. İşte bu ârife, o lâîn, sûret-i haktan gelip der ki: “Sen âlemde hâlleri biliyorsun, vahdet-i vücûdu da öğrendin. Bunun için Allah’tan başka mevcut yok dersin. Çünkü evvel, âhir, zâhir, bâtın nurunun parıltılarını bulmuşsun. Çünkü göklerin ve yerin nuru Allah’tır işaretini, nereye dönersen Allahu Teâlâ’yı bulursun müjdesiyle bilmişsin. Hepimiz Hakk’tan geldik, yine Hakk’a gideriz âyet-i kerîmedir. Başlangıcımız ve varışımız hep O’dur. Cennetlikler cennet için cehennemlikler cehennem içindir. Her hareket edenin hareketini Allah yaratır. Sizi Allah yarattı, siz ise biliyorsunuz buyurulmuştur. Bu rumuzu ancak senin gibi bildirdiği ârifler bilir. Bundan sonra sen niçin kendine zor ve çetin amellerle meşakkat verirsin? Bundan böyle senin çektiğin meşakkatler için, uygun olan, bu zâhir amellerde bulunan ibadet ve riyâzetlerinin hepsini ağyâr olan zâhir ehli için terk etmendir. Taklit sahiplerinin işleri ile meşgul olmayıp yalnız kalbine dönüp zevk ve şevk ile dolmandır. Önemli ve en lüzumlu olan murâkabe ve müşahede gibi kalp işleri ile lezzetlenmendir.” Eğer ârif kalp ayağı sürçer, bu vesvese ve desiselere kulak verir ibadet ve mücahedeyi terk eder ve nefsin hevasına uyup giderse onun kalbi bilmediği yerden kararır ve şeytan da oraya yerleşir; sonra ona der ki: “Rabbin senin hakîkatindir ve sende O’nun hakîkatisin. Çünkü Allah, O işiticidir ve görücüdür.’ buyurmuştur. Dilediğini yap, çünkü O’na yaptığından sual olunmaz” kelâmıyla senin de sorumlu olmadığını duyurmuştur. İşte o zaman, tabiî, zulmet perdeleri onun basiretini öyle örter ki hiç görmez olur. Hırsızlık ve hıyânete başlar, çeşit çeşit haramları yer, itikadı bozulup Allah’tan korkmaz olur. Şeytanın öyle bir oyuncağı olur ki Rahman’ını bırakıp onu sever, ona ibadet eder. Tabiatı toprağına meyledip şeytanın sözüne uyan gafilin hâli budur. Eğer bu ârife Hakk’ın inâyeti erişip mücâhede üzere devam ederse onun nefs-i mutmainne olup yüksek himmetle bu makama gelir. İki dünya saadet ve rahatlığını bulup şeytanın aldatmasından emin olur. Cenâb-ı Hak şöyle buyuruyor: “Ey iman edenler! Allah'tan korkun ve herkes, yarına ne hazırladığına baksın. Allah'tan korkun, çünkü Allah, yaptıklarınızdan haberdardır.” 6 Yarından kıyamet günü kastedilmiştir. Çünkü Allah (c.c)’na göre dünya ve ahiret birer gün sayılmıştır. Ayette “Allah’tan korkma” emri tekrarlanarak tekit edilmiştir. Yahut birinci tekit amele taalluk eden vacipleri edâ hakkındadır. İkinci tekit ise haram olan şeyleri terketmek hakkındadır, buyurulmuştur. Ebû Hureyre (r.a)’dan şöyle rivâyet olunmuştur: “Ben Rasûlullah sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem'in şöyle buyurduğunu işittim: Allahu Teâlâ rahmetini yüz parça yaptı da, doksan dokuz parçasını kendi yanında tuttu, bir parçasını yeryüzüne indirdi. İşte bu bir parça rahmet sebebiyle bütün mahlûklar biribirlerine acırlar. Hattâ kısrak (yavrusunu emzirirken) dokunur korkusuyle bir ayağının tırnağını yukarı kaldırır.” 7 Eğer bir kâfir Allah Teâlâ hazretlerinin indindeki rahmetinin vüsatini bilmiş olsa idi, cennetten ümidini kesmezdi ve eğer bir mümin de Allah Teâlâ hazretlerinin indindeki azâb-ı ilâhîyyeyi bilmiş olsa idi cehennem azâbından emin olamazdı. Yani müminler daima iki kanat mesabesinde olan beynel havf ve recâda bulunmalıdır. Mürid iki dünyanın da alâka ve menfaatlerinden kurtulup Hakk’a yönelip vasıl oluncaya kadar hiç inkıtaya uğramadan teskiye-i nefs ve tasfiye-i kalp ile seyr-i sülûk eden kimsedir. Ey Sâlik! Bu makamda sâlike, bir kâmil velinin sohbeti müyesser olmadıysa onun için en önemli şey şeriata uyup ekmel-i kâmilîn rûhü’l-mürşidîn ve Habîb-i Rabbi’l-Âlemîn hazretlerinden gelen duâ ve virdler ile ve ona salâtu selâm ile nefsini tedavi edip, ebrar ile sohbet etsin. Ta ki istikametle nefs-i mutmainne olup, kemal makamını bulsun. Bu evrad, ezkâr ve sohbet-i ebrar, bu sâlike hatalar vâki olduğu zaman lâzımdır. Eğer insan tehlikeye düşmeyip hayrı şerrine galip ise ve nefsi şeriat ve tarikatte vasat halde istikâmet üzere bulunursa daima geniş ve rahat olsun. Kalbi her an huzur ve sürûr ile dolsun. Mâsivâdan kaçınıp dâima huzurlu olsun. Perde arkasında kalmış ağyarın kötü sözlerine itibar etmeyip işine baksın. Münazara edenlerden yüz çevirip tarikate uygun refîk-i şefik bulsun. Bu makam iyilikle kötülüğü bulunduran makamdır.Çünkü Cenâb-ı Hak Kâdir-i Mutlak bu nefs için: “Sonra da ona iyilik ve kötülükleri ilham edene yemin ederim ki.”8 buyurur. Eğer bu nefs-i mülhimenin iyiliği kötülüğüne galip olursa yüksek makamlara doğru çıkar. Kötülüğü iyiliğine galip gelirse tabiat zindanına düşüp bedenin esfel-i sâfilîne girer. Mutmainneye çıkıncaya kadar nefsin arzularına muhâlefet edilmelidir. Zira o bu makamda iken aşağıya meyillidir, geri dönmeyi kollamaktadır. Hayrın şerre galebesinin alâmeti şudur ki: Bu sâlik bâtını îmânın hakîkati ile pûr nûr ve zahiri şeriat ile mamur olur. Kalbi her varlığın Allahu Teâlâ’nın muradına uygun olduğunu müşâhede eder. Kalıbı taat ile mu’tad olup bütün büyük günahlardan ve küçük günahların çoğundan sakınır. İnsanlar arasında ve yalnız yerde olmak ona tesir etmez. Böylesi sâlik Hakk’ın huzurundan gâfil olmaz. Şerrin hayra galebesinin alâmeti ise şudur: Nefsî arzularından sıyrılamayan sâlik şeriatle edeplenmezden önce kendinde hakîkat şuhûdu kuvvet bulursa vartaya düşer. Oldum zanneder, tâati terk edip günahlara dalar. Ancak sâlik şeriat ile müeddeb olur da şuhûd-ı hakîkat kendinde galebe çalarsa, görür ki âlemdeki her varlığın ve kendinin yaptığı işler bile her an Hakk’ın murâdına uygun gelir. İşte o zaman şeriatın esrarından, hakîkat nurlarından haberdar olur. İlk durumda iken salik bir kararda durmaz; bir mezhebe girmez; belki insanla hayvan arasındaki farkı bile bilmez; benlikten kurtulmaz ve nefsinin esiri olur. Ancak Hakk’a yönelir istiğfar’a müdâvim olursa ve şeriatın emirlerine sımsıkı sarılırsa hidâyeti ilâhîye yetişir ve bu vartadan biiznillah kurtulur. Aşk ve hararetle vecd ve hâle kavuşmakla kemâl makamını bulur. O zaman nefsinin meyl ve dönüşünden emin olur. Öyle ise bir kere basiretle bak ki, bu mukarrebler yolu ne güzel bir yoldur. Ne lezzetli hâlleri vardır. Sâliklerin makamları şaşılacak derecede yüksektir. Gönülleri hoş ve kayıtsızdır. Zira korku ve üzüntüden geçmişlerdir. Eğer zelil olsalar aziz onlardır, fakir iseler zengin onlardır. Sermayeleri zül ve iftikârdır. Meskenetleri yoksulluk, yaşamaları ise mütevazi olup alçak gönüllü kimselerdir. Allahu Teâlâ şöyle buyuruyor: “...Bugün size dininizi ikmal ettim, üzerinize nimetimi tamamladım ve sizin için din olarak İslâm'ı beğendim...”9 Hülâsâ yalnız Kitap ve Sünnet ile amel, kurtuluşa sebeptir. Şeriat yolunda giden sonunda cennet konaklarına kavuşur. Kitap ve Sünnete uyan sonunda emniyet yeri olan Ravza-i Rıdvan’a girer. Bununla beraber verâset, ilm-i nübüvvet hazinesinin vârisi, hatemiyyet defînesinin hediyesidir. Hasan Basrî hazretleri buyuruyor ki: “Bir gün Basra sokaklarında âbid bir genç ile dolaşırken ansızın bir tabibe rastladık. Bir kürsi üzerine oturmuş, etrafında erkek, kadın ve çocuklardan kalabalık bir cemaat var. Her biri kendi hastalığına yarayacak bir ilaç soruyordu. Yanımdaki genç irşad maksadı ile ileri geçerek : “Ey tabip! Yanınızda günah illetine uğrayanlara şifa verecek bir ilacınız var mı?” dedi. Hekimin kemâl-i hayretle elini başına koyup düşündüğünü gördük sonra içlerinden divânelerden biri: “Erenler biraz dinlerseniz o derdin devasını şöyle tarif edeyim: Tevbe kökünü, istiğfar yaprağı ve tevazu dalları ile karıştırıp gönül havanına koyarak, haya suyunu üzerine döküp, tevhid tokmağı ile güzelce dövmeli. İnsaf eleğinden geçirip göz yaşı ile hamur etmeli, aşk ateşi ile pişirip, muhabbet balından katarak, şükür kâsesine doldurup reca yelpazesiyle soğutup, hamd ve kanaat kaşığı ile gece gündüz yemeli. Günah illetine tutulanların devâsı budur” der. Allah ehli olan yanındaki cemaata dönerek: “Ehl-i irfanım deye kimseyi tân etme sen Defter-i irfâna sığmaz söz gelir divâneden” der. Peygamber efendimiz sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem hazretleri şöyle buyurmuşlardır: “Bir kimse aşırı sevgiden dolayı Cenâb-ı Hakk'ın likâsını(onakavuşmayı)severse,Cenâb-ıHakdaonun likâsını sever.” 10 Gönül Hakk'ın huzurunda bulunursa, hissler mamur ve mesrûr olur. Dünya konaklarını geçmek binekle, mâna konaklarını aşmak kalp iledir. Selim kalbin kıblesi Hüdâ’dır. Âdeti kazaya rızâdır. Müminin kalbi ihsânı, havassın kalbi rızâyı, hassu’l-havassın kalbi ise, likâyı gözetir. Gönül bahçesinde mârifet güllerini ve çiçeklerini koklayıp vahdet bahçesini seyretmek ve aşk nâmelerini dinlemek her şeyden lezzetlidir. Peygamber efendimiz sallallâhu aleyhi vesellem buyuruyor ki: “Size lazım olan âlimlerle oturmak ve hikmet ehlinin sözünü dinlemektir. Şüphesiz Allahu Teâlâ ölü toprağı yağmur suyuyla dirilttiği gibi ölü kalbi de hikmet nuruyla ihya eder.” 11 1 Şems Sûresi, Âyet 8 2 Tecrid-i Sarih 3 Müslim-Buhari 4 Tecrid-i sarih Terc. cilt. 1,sayfa. 60, Hadis. No: 60 5 Nahl Sûresi, Âyet 111 6 Haşr Sûresi, Âyet 18 7 Hadis Buhârî 8 Şems Sûresi, Âyet 8 9 Maide Sûresi, Âyet 3 10 Hadis Müslim, Ramuz’ul ehadis, cilt. 2, sayfa. 327-11 11 Râmuzu’l-Ehâdis, cilt. 1, sayfa. 371-14 Nefsin mertebeleri - nefs-i mülhime -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1- Nefs-i Emmâre: Allah'ın emirlerine uymayan, yasaklarını çekinmeden yapan ve zevkine tabi olan nefistir 2- Nefs-i Levvâme: Allah'ın emirlerine bazen uyan, bazen uymayan, işlediği günahlardan dolayı üzülen ve sevaplardan dolayı sevinen nefistir 3- Nefs-i Mülheme: Mümkün mertebe Allah'ın emir ve yasaklarına uyan nefistir 4- Nefs-i Mutmainne: İmân esaslarına inanan, İslâm'ın emir ve yasaklarına uyan, bu konularda hiç bir şüphe ve tereddüdü olmayan, neticede Allah ile manevî bir bağ kuran ve bunun lezzetine ulaşan nefistir 5- Nefs-i Radiye: Her yönüyle Hakk'a yönelen, Allah'tan gâfil olmama şuuruna eren ve O'ndan razı olan nefistir 6- Nefs-i Mardiyye: Bütün benliği ile Hakk'a teslim olan ve böylece Allah'ın kendisinden razı olduğu nefistir (Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır, Hak Dini Kur'an Dili, İstanbul 1970, VIII, 5817) 7- Nefs-i Kâmile: Bütün kötülüklerden sıyrılıp manevi olgunluğa eren nefis Bu mertebeye erişen bir kişinin bütün sıfatları güzeldir ve her hali ibadet sayılır (Süleyman Uludağ, Kuşeyri Risalesi tercümesi, s 222, 277, 290)